


Inapropiado

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Gime bajito cuando se sienta en el taxi y nota cómo el vibrador choca contra su próstata. Respira hondo mientras se remueve, buscando una posición que le dé un respiro, pero entonces Sherlock pone una mano en su rodilla y aprieta suavemente, obligándole a mirarle para ver cómo niega con la cabeza, así que suspira y se resigna a sentir cómo cada bache hace que el juguete roce ese punto tan sensible.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Inapropiado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Sherlock  
> Pairing: John/Sherlock  
> Prompt: Taxi

Gime bajito cuando se sienta en el taxi y nota cómo el vibrador choca contra su próstata. Respira hondo mientras se remueve, buscando una posición que le dé un respiro, pero entonces Sherlock pone una mano en su rodilla y aprieta suavemente, obligándole a mirarle para ver cómo niega con la cabeza, así que suspira y se resigna a sentir cómo cada bache hace que el juguete roce ese punto tan sensible.

Apoya la espalda en el respaldo y cierra los ojos mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Jamás pensó que perdería la compostura de esa forma en un lugar público, pero después de toda la noche con ese juguete en su interior, con Sherlock subiendo la intensidad de la vibración en el momento más inapropiado de la cena, necesita un respiro.

Siente la mano de Sherlock sobre su erección y abre los ojos de repente, ahogando el gemido que amenaza con escapar de su garganta mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Gira la cabeza para mirar a su novio y se le corta la respiración cuando le ve sonriendo con la mirada clavada al frente, como si no estuviera haciendo nada que les avergonzara en caso de ser descubiertos.

Cuando Sherlock comienza a acariciarle, apretando suavemente con su palma, pone su mano sobre la suya para detenerle, pero su novio se limita a sonreír un poco más y seguir con su movimiento  lento, pero increíblemente excitante.

Están a un par de calles de Baker Street y John empieza a pensar que no conseguirá llegar a su casa sin correrse antes, así que sujeta la muñeca de Sherlock con la otra mano y tira de ella para intentar apartarle de su entrepierna, pero su novio no está dispuesto a darse por vencido y se aparta de su agarre antes de volver a su posición inicial.

–Sherlock... –le advierte, susurrando entre dientes para que el taxista no le escuche.

Como respuesta sólo recibe una risita de Sherlock, que continúa actuando como si no ocurriera nada extraordinario en el asiento trasero de ese taxi londinense.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo y se centra en mantener el control, en no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, si quiere salir de ese taxi con un mínimo de dignidad. Casi solloza de alivio cuando el coche se detiene y descubre que han llegado a su casa.

Espera a que Sherlock baje para seguirle, gimiendo cuando el movimiento le recuerda que sigue teniendo el vibrador en su interior. Afortunadamente la noche fría de Londres le permite ocultar bajo el abrigo la erección que guarda bajo los pantalones y evita que su vergüenza vaya más allá de saber lo inapropiado de todo lo que está ocurriendo esa noche.

Por excitante que esté resultando ser.

Entra en el 221B de Baker Street sin molestarse en esperar a que Sherlock pague el taxi. Escucha la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas cuando ya está en el descansillo de su apartamento, pero antes de que pueda entrar, siente el motor del vibrador cobrar vida y lanzar una descarga de placer por todo su cuerpo. Apoya el brazo en el marco y la frente en su muñeca y respira hondo, jadeando cuando la vibración aumenta a medida que los pasos de su novio se acercan.

–¿Algún problema? –pregunta Sherlock con el tono más neutral de su repertorio.

Le mira achinando los ojos mientras se obliga a enderezarse, ignorando las punzadas placenteras que le recorren y le obligan a usar todo su autocontrol para mantener la compostura.

Abre la puerta con mano temblorosa y se quita el abrigo, tirándolo sobre el sofá sin importarle si se arruga. Pero antes de que pueda girarse y gritarle cuatro verdades a Sherlock, su novio le empuja por la espalda contra la pared y le mantiene inmóvil con su cuerpo. Gime, poniendo las palmas contra la superficie horizontal para intentar conseguir algo de espacio, pero lo único que logra es que su culo se roce contra la erección de su novio, que jadea ronco junto a su oído.

Sherlock separa sus piernas y cuela una de las suyas entre ellas, empujando el vibrador un poco más profundo, así que vuelve a separar el cuerpo de la pared y roza su culo contra la entrepierna de su novio, que esta vez muerde el lóbulo de su oreja como respuesta. Cierra los ojos y se estremece cuando siente el aliento cálido de su compañero erizándole el vello de la nuca.

La tercera vez que se frota contra la erección de su novio éste pone la mano en su espalda y le empuja hasta pegar su pecho a la pared y luego acaricia su cintura por encima del jersey hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones. Antes de que pueda siquiera plantearse protestar, Sherlock ha colado la mano bajo su ropa y rodea su pene. A John se le escapa un quejido de alivio que hace que su amante ría, pero presione más su muslo contra su culo.

Ve por el lateral cómo Sherlock levanta el mando del vibrador y presiona una vez uno de los botones, haciendo que la vibración aumente un poco más. Cierra los ojos y apoya la frente en la pared, dispuesto a centrarse en el placer que está sintiendo en ese momento.

Gime cuando el pulgar de Sherlock presiona contra la punta de su erección, extendiendo el líquido pre seminal para hacer que la palma de su amante se deslice con más facilidad por su extensión.

Está cerca, tan  tan cerca, que nota cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan, preparándose para el orgasmo.

Sherlock acaricia su mejilla con la punta de la nariz y jadea contra la piel de su cuello mientras presiona el muslo un poco más y empuja el vibrador más profundamente en su interior.

–Sherlock... –gime con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de explotarle en el pecho.

Esta vez Sherlock muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y susurra, bajo y ronco.

–Córrete, John.

Y John se corre, sin molestarse en ahogar los gemidos y los jadeos, a pesar de que su hija duerme en el apartamento de la señora Hudson una planta más abajo.


End file.
